Raining Cats and Spiders
by Firiel Leijon
Summary: Nepeta is out hunting when a huge thunder storm hits and the closest hive she runs to happens to belong to an overdramatic spiderloving troll... rated M for language... (its a dra88le fic and purrhaps smut fur l8ter)
1. Chapter 1

A fabulous summer month in Alternia had just begun, and deep within the forest a certain olive-blooded troll was taking a peaceful nap in the sun. Nepeta curled up into a tiny ball on top of her trench coat purring in the warm sunbeam. A low rumble in her stomach became the only reason to move from her napping spot.

"Food furst and a purrhaps a nap afterwards," The small troll mumbled to herself wiping a hand across her face. Being only 5 ft tall the small, alien girl appeared as harmless as a kitten but step on this kitty's tail and may troll jegus have mercy on your soul. Swishing her dark blue tail, Nepeta rose on her feet and extended her 6 razor-sharp claws.

"I wonder what poor unfurrtunate beast will be my next meal," Nepeta's voice contained a sing-song tone as she gouged 3 long marks into the wood of a nearby tree. She scuffed her foot against the ground and set off into the forest with her stomach growling its protest.

The leo troll stalked through the trees with the stealth of a panther hunting prey. A large beast with hooves and antlers grazed unaware of the imminent danger prowling ever closer. Nepeta flashed her fangs in a grin and silently climbed into a nearby tree and advanced towards her prey. A sudden clash of thunder sent the beast scampering for cover as a torrential downpour descended upon the forest.

Nepeta seized up with a startled hiss as she was soon drenched from hat to tail, she dropped to the ground deftly and pondered her next course of action._ Purrhaps I could hide at Equius's? No, too far away fur me to get to now. _A slight shiver ran down her spine as more thunder crashed through the dark violet sky. A large bolt of lightning struck a tree to her left and Nepeta caterwauling with fear fled in reckless abandon into the forest. more lightning lit up the night in brief flashes, the thunder growled through the forest like a hundred clawed monsters were lurking in their depths.

Nepeta's instinct had her fleeing the forest and her feet pounded a frantic rhythm on the soil. Oxygen burning her lungs as she gasped for air, Nepeta reached the edge of the forest and saw a large cliff with an extravagantly built hive upon it. Without a second thought Nepeta leapt on the porch and knocked frantically on the door.

"Purrlease, is anyone there?" Her heart pounded wildly.

A bored voice droned,"What the hell is aaaaaaaanyone doing in this downpour?" the door opened and a troll girl stood in the doorway. She was tall with, long raven hair that reached the middle of her back and glasses that seemed to make her seem more intimidating. She wore a black t-shirt with an 8 ball in the center of it and jeans. "And why are you on my porch you little brat?" She sneered.

Caught slightly by surprise she blurted,"Well I was hoping purrhaps I could meowbe stay here until the storm stops?" The hopeful gleam in her catlike eyes was irresistable. The other troll rolled her eyes and scratched her head.

"Of aaaaaaaall the hives in Alternia why the fuck did you pick this one?" Without bothering to let the shivering troll answer she stood aside and ushered her in. Nepeta's jaw dropped as she stepped on the smooth rock flooring. This hive was huge! She gaped at the massive hallway furnished with a navy blue and a few scattered spider theme wall hangings. A sudden weight dropped promptly on her head caused Nepeta to yelp in surprise. The other troll snickered and stalked down the hall. The weight turned out as navy towel with the name VR8SKA embroidered along the edge. _Vriska? Don't I know a Vriska from somewhere?_ she pondered after the other troll down the hallway while rubbing herself dry from the rain. The hallway led to a large living room with a couch and tv, Vriska sprawled across a couch laced with a spiderweb pattern.

"Soooooooo, are you going to tell me your name or not little stowaway?" Her tone had a teasing ring to it and Nepeta twitched her tail.

"I'm Nepeta Leijon,and is it pawsible for me to guess you are Vriska?" She pointed to the name on the towel. Vriska rolled her eyes and nodded.

"My moirail insisted on embroidering aaaaaaaall of my towels."She nonchalently began filing her nails into neat manicured points,"That doesn't explain why you are here now does it little miss stowaway?"

Nepeta bristled at the clear new nickname and calmly said,"I was out in the forest when the storm started and I got lost." her reply was sheepish and mumbled. A sharp bark of laughter from the troll on the couch had Nepeta clench the living daylights out of the towel. This Vriska girl was really asking for a good scratch...


	2. Chapter 2

Nepeta draped the towel across her shoulders and sat next to Vriska who was still snickering under her breath.

"I already told you pawhaps you forgot?"Nepeta rolled her eyes,"I was purrowling through the forest hunting when the storm hit and I ran for cover and ended up here."

Vriska lifted her legs and put the across the smaller troll's lap."D'awwwww is little kitty scared of the thunder," Vriska was enjoying herself far too much teasing the poor girl. Nepeta fluffed up her tail and opened her mouth to retort when a large clap of thunder caused her to jump into Vriska's lap shivering. Vriska was completely speechless as she carefully allowed the small troll to lean against her and shiver with fear and cold. "Jeez, I didn't think you were that scared," Vriska said absent-mindedly.

Nepeta shivered,"Purrhaps I have a furbia when it comes to thunder,"Nepeta leaned against her and tensed up as another clap of thunder shook the house.

Vriska blushed a dark blue hue and immediately brushed it off saying,"Want to w8tch a fucking movie?" avoiding looking at the olive-blooded troll,"May8e you wouldn't such a scared little stowaway with something distr8ct you."

Nepeta nodded slightly and squeaked with surprise when Vriska heaved her off of her lap on the couch. She lay there and watched as Vriska stood and dug through a pile of movies with the normal and extravagant names that troll movies have.

"What the hell do yoooooooou want to watch?" Vriska called out over her shoulder as she pawed through the immense pile of movies.

"I love purractically every movie so it does not matter Vriskers."

Vriska cringed at the nickname but said nothing. Romcoms, horror, suspenseful movies and spider-themed movies came to mind as her hands picked through the cases. Vriska Grinned to herself as a slightly evil thought crossed her mind as she placed a disk into the player. Vriska had chosen one of the most horrifying horror movie by the name of "The Demonized Cellular Device in Which the Characters all Die Because of Phone Calls." One of her favourite movies by far. Dragging a large oak coffee table close to the couch she promptly sat upon it and put her feet up. The incredibly long previews were boring and she had seen all of them before so Vriska decided to study this little stowaway that made herself so easily at home in her hive. _She's pretty short for a troll 6 sweeps old but, it makes her a bit less annoying I suppose. She wears a blue hat that make her horns look like cat ears, how stupid is that? What in all the eight levels of fuck is with the tail? Still I guess it completes the cute cat girl look. _Nepeta caught ehr looking and quickly snapped her gaze back to the screen as the lead troll actress cautiously picked up the ringing cellphone as the haunting tune played.

_I wonder why she was looking at me,_ Nepeta wondered,_ purrhaps my hair is really fluffy because of the rain or the strange purrdicament that got me here._ Smiling to herself she thought_, She can't hate me that much seeing how she didn't freak out at me sitting on her lap. _Vriska Snapped her fingers bringing the olive-blood back to the movie.

"Wow is it really that booooooooring?" Vriska asked grinning as she pressed the record button on a device hidden in her palm. The horrendously slow and haunting ringtone filled the room as another troll girl picked up the phone with fear in her eyes. Nepeta's eyes grew huge as she watched the movie forgetting to blink as the music got more intense. In that moment the lights went out and the house went completely silent. Vriska bit her lip and pressed play.

Nepeta tensed up and let out a shriek of pure terror and launched herself at Vriska and hid behind her shaking uncontrollably.

"Vriskers! d-did you h-hear that?" She stuttered while shaking. She could feel Vriska shaking but as she looked at her face she felt a flame light in her eyes as she saw that Vriska was laughing her damn ass off at her and she saw the recording device.

**Meff I know it was shorter than the last chapter but oh well i wasn't even going to upload anything today... If you want another chapter just ask or if anyone wants a specific pairing or plotline just let me know. I am open to ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Blue tears of laughter leaked down Vriska's face as Nepeta puffed up with anger.

"I can't believe you did that!" Nepeta growled with the fur on her tail puffing up. She angrily stomped over to the laughing blue-blood before giving her a resounding slap across the face. Vriska's jaw dropped and she raised a hand to touch her smarting cheek. Nepeta bit her lip and stormed out of the house slamming the door as hard as she could. the raindrops splattered against her face. the dark clouds and rain felt like knives against her body but she strode onwards away from Vriska and her cruel humor.

Vriska on the other hand shocked and appalled by what Nepeta did,"It was just a fucking joke." Her voice deprived of any emotion. In a trance-like state she rose and watched from the window as Nepeta's small cloaked form disappeared from sight. "I didn't think she would take it so literally."...

A small olive-green tear slid down Nepeta's cheek and she walked a good distance away from the cliff into the forest and then broke down into tears. "I was so scared and all she could do was laugh!" She grimaced and wiped the tears away with the corner of her sleeve,"Well I'm not going to cry over a simple mistake of choosing furriends." She leaned against a large tree and watched the raindrops splatter the ground like the entire sky was heartbroken and sobbing out its despair. She decided to try to make it home in the rain although the chances of her getting lost again were very high. Every tree looked the same to her even after an hour of reckless wandering she saw nothing familiar and she was utterly drenched to top it off. Just when she thought all hope was gone a large tree caught her eye. it wasn't the size of the tree that was eye-catching it was the fact that dozens of tiny stuffed dragons were hung from it in interesting colours.

"1 SM3LL 4 LON3LY DR3NCH3D TROLL OUT TH3R3!" came an obnoxious bellow. Terezi Pyrope stuck her head out of the nearest window with a shit-eating grin across her face."N3P3T4? 1S TH4T YOU?"

"I'm down here Terezi!"Nepeta grinned up at her roleplaying partner overjoyed to find a friendly face in a lonely place."Purrhaps I could stay here with the grand dragon until the rain stops?Called the drenched mountain lion to the majestic dragon in her nest." Nepeta called out hopefully. Terezi's grin spread wider as she beckoned the dripping troll into her home.

"WHY OF COURS3 YOU C4N L1TTL3 L1ON," Terezi opened the door for her,"TH1S DR4GON 1S COURT3OUS 4ND FULL OF JUST1C3 FOR THOS3 3NCONT3R1NG M1SFORTUN3."Nepeta rushed into the warmth of the teal-blood's welcome and stood on the doormat dripping and shivering."YOU SM3LL L1K3 MY SCOURG3-S1ST3R'S H1V3..." the hot gaze of the blind troll made Nepeta slightly nervous,"1S TH3R3 SOM3TH1NG TH4T B1TCH S41D TO YOU TO M4K3 YOU CRY?" Terezi chuckled at Nepeta's small gasp."1 C4N SM3LL T34RS TOO YOU KNOW."

Nepeta's lip quivered,"w-well you see I was purrowling around through the forest, hunting when the storm hit and I got lost and ended up at Vriskers hive," She ducked her head. "She let me in and let me dry off and we watched a scary movie and she then purroceeded to scare the fur from me and laugh at me..." Terezi's look of disbelief caused her to stop.

"YOU 4R3 JOK1NG R1GHT? VR1SK4 TH3 QU33N OF B1TCH3S W4TCH3D 4 MOV13 W1TH YOU 4ND TR13D TO SC4R3 YOU?" Terezi took off her glasses and looked at her with her strange red gaze. She draped a towel over her quivering shoulders gently and said,"TH4T B1TCH OBV1OUSLY 1S FLUSH3D FOR YOU OR 3LS3 SH3 N3V3R WOULD H4V3 TR13D TO C4TCH YOU 4TT3NT1ON."

Nepeta's mouth dropped open in complete shock. A resounding yell from far away met her ears.

"Heeeeeeeey Terezi you 8itch have you seen Nepeta!? Or smelled her or... Fuck it do you know where she is?" Terezi smiled a knowing grin and shuffled Nepeta into her closet and held a finger to her teal lips and yelled,"WH4T'S TH3 M4TT3R? WHY 1S 1T MY BUSIN3SS TO K33P TR4CK OF H3R?"

Vriska stomped into the blind troll's tree seething with anger."Okay I was a compl8te 8itch to her and now she is most likely lost in the fucking forest all 8ecause of me and I feel this weird clench in my gut i think it's called guilt or something." She poked Terezi in the chest,"Now would you please fucking help me find her before something 8ad happens to her!?"

"1S TH4T CONC3RN FOR 4NOTH3R TROLL 1 SM3LL?" Terezi cackled enjoying herself far too much."1S MY SCOURG3-S1ST3R FLUSH1NG FOR 4 OL1V3-BLOOD?" Vriska grabbed her by the front of her shirt.

"You 8itch! Nepeta is out the in the fucking rain and all you can do is mock me about liking a lower blood than me? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK TEREZI?" Preparing to place a nice brusie somewhere on the teal-blood's body a shaky voice called out.

"V-vriskers?" Vriska whirled around and there was Nepeta standing by Terezi's closet with tears swelling up in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Vriska's immediate thought was _oh fuck, fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck how do I fucking explain that? _Her mind raced to try to find a way to play it off so she wouldn't seem like such an idiot. In that span of time Nepeta walked over and put a paw on her shoulder.

"Vriskers... D-did you really mean that?" Her voice quivered and shook with unspilled tears taller girl jumped at her touch and blushed a blue hue.

"Fuck no of course not I meant ummmmm, fuck!" She ran out into the rain in reckless abandon her stood off the side grinning broadly and asked,"W3LL 4R3 YOU GO1NG TO GO 4FT3R H3R OR WH4T?" Nepeta leaped at Terezi and hugged her tightly.

"I owe you sooooooooo much Terezi!" She was out the door before she could hear the other troll's answer. She could hear Vriska running ahead of her in the wrong direction of her hive. A long and loud scream pierced through the darkness and the hair along Nepeta's neck rose and she ran faster in the direction it came from.

Vriska lay prone in a large pit up to her knees in mud when she stood. "What else can fucking go wrong now?" She had mud covering her glasses and she dropped them in trying to wipe them clean."I had to fucking ask didn't I?"

Nepeta peered over the side of the pit and gasped when she saw Vriska at the bottom. Scampering to the opposite side of the pit she realized she could see Vriska's hive from here. "Vriskers!" she yelled,"I'll be right back to help you out of there!" She dove through the dripping branches and up into her hive.

Vriska paused in her frantic search for her glasses at the sound of the one voice she never wanted to here when she was helpless. "Oh fuck" she whispered her heart sinking down to her feet."Anyone but Nepeta fucking anyone!" tears of shame and embarrassment threatened to spill down her muddy cheeks but she sunk her teeth into her lip and refused to cry in front of the one troll she felt flushed for.

Nepeta bolted back to the pit with a rope slung over her shoulder and her heart pounded a frantic beat. She deftly tied one end to a nearby tree quickly knotting it and sending the other end sailing down into the depths of the pit where the end splashed down beside Vriska."Climb the rope Vriskers!"

"I fucking lost my glasses!" an angry shout came from the pit. Nepeta slid down the rope and landed beside her and started pawing through the mud unaware of Vriska blushing and grumbling. Her paw hit something made of glass and she wiped it on her shirt revealign a pair of muddy aviators. "I found them!" She yowled triumphantly. Vriska snatched them back and slid them up her nose.

"Thanks I guess you little Stowaway." She blushed and began heaving herself up the rope and out of the hole. Nepeta followed after her with a smug grin that was identical to one of a cat catching the canary. Vriska staggered into the forest and Nepeta was close behind her with her heart beating sneezed and almost careened into a tree. Feeling dizzy she leaned against the tree and held her head. Nepeta's brow creased with worry but she said nothing and slid Vriska's arm over her tiny shoulders and helped her get to her hive. Vriska felt too out of it to complain and allowed her to lead her into her hive although her touch was like fire and ice all at once.

Once inside Nepeta quickly deposited Vriska on the couch and raced up 2 floors to Vriska's storage closet and grabbed 2 towels and a large blanket. Vriska was asleep by the time she came back still dripping water on the floor. She hadn't even taken her glasses sat on the floor next to the couch and felt a pang of something that must have been the urge to care for this bitchy selfish self-centered troll... who had happened to steal her heart away...


	5. Chapter 5

**holy crap chapter 5? I never thought I would be writing all this seriously... but it somehow calls for more... I know 3 chapters in one day is weird but I had an urge to write and whoop-dee-flipping-doo here we are! whelp here goes nothing! So this one's a bit on the short side... oh well!**

Nepeta sat next to Vriska on the couch absent-mindedly running a hand through Vriska's tangled mess of hair and she gently removed Vriska's glasses and placed them on the table. Planting a simple kiss on her forehead and covering her with a blanket, Nepeta curled up on the floor on top of a towel and fell asleep purring. Vriska had been semi-conscious the entire time. The light kiss had been like a jumpstart to her heart and she raised her hand to her face for the second time except instead of touching a tender bruise she felt as though she was capturing a moment she would never share with anyone. Pulling the blanket closer she drifted to sleep with a small smile playing about on her lips.

Nepeta slowly blinked herself awake and her vision cleared and focused upon a face very close to hers. Her eyes grew wide with shock as she realized where she was. Lying all cuddled up to Vriska on the couch and whats more was Vriska was cuddling her right back and didn't seem to notice or mind. Yawning delicately she nestled up to Vriska and drifting back to sleep.

Vriska woke up and looked down at the sleeping girl next to her,_ how can someone be so fucking adora8le?__ It shouldn't 8e legal._ Shrugging to herself she pulled the younger troll closer and rested her head on top of Nepeta's sighing. _Well I'm compl8tely fucked now aren't I?_ _I wonder if she still h8tes me... Fuck I would h8te me if I was in her place..._It seemed like Nepeta could sense her thoughts and opened her big yellow eyes and gazed up at her with a sleepy smile.

"Morning Vriskers,"She yawned and purred,"Purrhaps you are feeling better?" Vriska sat up and raised a hand to her matted hair and swore under her breath. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine but my hair is fucking like a rodent-beast nest!"

"Vriskers I can fix that! pawlease let me brush your hair!"Her big smile melted Vriska's heart so she nodded lightly and Nepeta leapt to her feet. "Purrhaps you could tell me where the hairbrush would be?" she asked smiling crookedly. Vriska sighed and said,"In the bathroom first drawer on the left." The cat girl was gone before the words had finished leaving her lips. She came back panting holding a blue hairbrush in her left hand.

"Now hold still Vriskers,pawlease!" She knelt behind her and gently began teasing the knots from the ends of her hair. Bracing herself for pain she was pleasantly surprised when none came as the smaller troll was ever so gentle with her. Keeping a scowl on her face was getting harder and harder to accomplsih with Nepeta's aura being so happy and full of love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I missed a day of writing I had a important date with procrastination but here's the next chapter!)**

Nepeta purred despite her attempt to keep a goofy smile off of her face. Vriska's thick midnight black hair was soft and smelled like an herbal shampoo. Her nimble fingers soon untangled the knots and sooner than Vriska realized they were all gone without the normal amount of yanking and swearing at it.

"Your hair is so soft Vriskers!" She rhythmically brushed through all of it one last time before throwing her arms around the surprised Scorpio troll.

Feeling her tiny arms loop around her waist a flustered Vriska blushed," It's just hair you don't have to 8e like that." However she didn't brush off Nepeta's embrace just yet, She leaned back into it blissfully but stopped herself thinking,_ What in all mighty fuck am I doing? Equius would sooner shoot himself than allow Nepeta to 8e with me... Karkat's expression would 8e priceless though now that I think a8out it. _The rest of her thoughts dissolved when she heard a faint rumbling from close by.

"Nepeta... Are you actu8lly purring?" She turned to face the smaller girl who smiled at her and purred louder."That is adora8le I suppose." A loud pounding and a big crack sounded upon Vriska's door.

"Dangit" A deep voice muttered. Equius Zahhak entered the room and almost ran into Vriska and Nepeta on the floor."Nepeta, know your place, please e%cuse the lowb100d Miss Serket." Easily picking up the squirming cat girl he exited swiftly before giving either one of them a chance to protest.

"Equius put me down!" Nepeta yowled as he carried her towards her cave and wiggled trying to loosen his grip on her body. The Sagittarius troll said nothing but kept a grim expression on his face. Stopping next to a fallen down tree he set her down and glared down at her and with a surprisingly steady voice said,"Nepeta I must e%press my disappointment in you for flushing for Miss Serket, She is a higher b100d than you and must have a better choice in a matesprit."

Nepeta was ready to give him a piece of her think pan but the last remark about Vriska finding someone better shattered her entire resolve and an olive-green trear slid down her cheek and dripped on the ground. Equius's expression softened and he placed one of his hands on her should comfortingly. Vriska stood a little ways away her fists clenched by her sides.

"EQUIUS YOU 8ASTARD!" The venom in her voice shocked even herself.

Nepeta jumped at the sound of Vriska's voice and darted behind her. Vriska looped her arm around her waist. "Equius you 8etter take 8ack what you just said or you may not 8e too pleased with the result."

Equius crossed his arms and started sweating,"Nepeta get back here this instant." Nepeta quickly shook her head and burrowed her head against Vriska.

"Equius purrlease leave,"her voice was devoid of any emotion and she refused to look at him.

"As your highb100ded moirail I must e%press my authority over you so please step away from her and allow me to escort you to your cave." Equius took a threatening step towards her.

"Equius you may 8e a higher 8lood type than me 8ut I will have to maim you slightly if you so much as take another 8loody step towards her." Vriska cracked her knuckles and nudged Nepeta behind her.

Equius laughed coldly and with one swift movement was right up in Vriska's face looking down at her still sweating profusely. "Know you place Miss Serket if you do not move away from the traitorous vi%en I will have to do something I will later regret." Vriska stood her ground with her stone blue eyes glaring at him. With a single swat he sent her flying off into the forest and colliding with a tree she crumpled to the ground.

"8astard..." She whispered before slowly trying to stand again. Nepeta squeaked in horror and shock and small fires lit up in her eyes. Equius was watching Vriska struggle to stand with a grim smirk on his face. Nepeta stalked up to him and raised her hand with her long blue claws extended.

"I hate you Equius," Her words cut Equius deeper than the razor-sharp claws that scoured down his face,"You are no longer my Moirail purrlease never talk to me again."


	7. Chapter 7

Choking back a sob Nepeta turned her back to Equius and ran to Vriska's side with royal blue blood dripping down her claws. Vriska was shakily leaning against the tree holding her side. Nepeta's teared up as she assessed the damage created by her ex-moirail.

"Vriskers... This is all my fault I'm so sorry!" She burst out and crumpled on the ground with tears leaking out of her eyes. Vriska said nothing but limped and knelt behind Nepeta's quaking form. Gingerly gathering the small girl in her arms she rested her forehead against Nepeta's back.

"I'm fine damn it," She rasped,"That 8astard is the one who complic8ted things not you." Vriska pulled off Nepeta's blue hat and put it on her own head. Nepeta giggled smiling through her tears.

Equius stood a little ways off holding a gloved hand to his still bleeding face grimacing. Vriska noticed her was still there and flipped him off with one arm around Nepeta grinning despite the pain it caused. Equius slunk into the shadows most likely going to go break things to soothe his wounded pride.

"Well that was worth it," Vriska said rising up on her feet wincing slightly.

"What was worth getting hurt over it Vriskers?" Nepeta's cute puzzled expression brought forth a snicker from the Scorpio troll.

"Slightly 8ruised ri8s is worth keeping a cute little thing like you all to myself." Vriska said casually without bothering to look at the other troll girl's face. Nepeta's jaw dropped in shock and stopped dead in her tracks.

Vriska turned on her heel and extended her hand,"Well do you want to 8e my M8tesprit or what?" Nepeta gazed at the limping troll still wearing her hat and felt her heart almost explode with happiness.

She ran up to her and kissed her briefly on the lips before taking Vriska's hand and purring at Vriska's shocked expression."Well Vriskers what do you think of my answer?"

Vriska's face lit up with a dark shade of blue as she blushed at her matesprit's actions. Attempting to avoid looking at Nepeta she gave her hand a gentle squeeze,"I-I like it just fine," Inwardly she swore at herself for being such an idiot. _I'm not a dum8ass like Nitram so no stuttering for this 8itch. 8ut son of a Denizen my side hurts._

Nepeta could sense her newly found Matesprit's discomfort and purred with concern glittering in her eyes. "Are you sure you are purrfectly okay Vriskers?"

"Stop 8eing so worried I'm fine," Vriska said trying to sound convincing but the pain throbbing in her side was unbearable and the cerulean blue of her blood was leaking through the material of her shirt. Nepeta released her hand and quickly lifted the hem of Vriska's shirt to inspect her wound despite the latter's protest.

"Vriskers! This is really bad! It's pawsible that you could have broken your ribs!" Her voice rose shrilly."It could puncture your heart and you could die!" Nepeta panicked and started pacing back and forth. Vriska sighed and winced and halted Nepeta's pacing with her hand.

"It's just a little 8ruising don't worry a8out it seriously!" Vriska rolled her eyes and limped further up the trail. "Are you coming or not?"

Nepeta followed her and soon caught up to her."I hope you are right Vriskers..." She whispered with her heart twisting slightly in worry...

**Agh! Alright alright I'm done writing this short little chapter... Maybe another chapter tomorrow or I may start my Sollux x Aradia fic or a Vriska x John fic... unless someone wants to suggest a cute pairing for my favourite Troll *hint hint it's Nepeta***


	8. Chapter 8

Once returning to Vriska's hive Nepeta insisted that she relax while would make some chamomile tea for her.

"You are not a lusus, sheesh you are 8eing so nurturing its just a little 8it of injury." Vriska tried to counter the determined Leo with no avail. Vriska tried getting up off the couch but a flash of green blurred past and a weight on her chest kept on the couch. Looking up she saw a smug Nepeta perched on her chest.

"Purrhaps you should listen to your mewsprit Vriskers?" She giggled and nuzzled the side of the shocked Vriska's cheek. In an instant she was back in the kitchen with her tail swishing behind her. Vriska chuckled to herself,_ damn that girl, I can't underestimate her. That would kill my rep if she kept surprising me like that. _She gingerly poked the spot on her side that felt as if it was radiating pain. She cringed at a sharp pain shot throughout her entire body._ F__uck_! That hurts like a son of a 8itch... I can't let Nep know though. That 8astard Equius packs a nice punch though. She chuckled lightly knowing that she one against the higher blood in one thing that mattered... Nepeta's heart.

The heart of the troll in question felt as though it was about to explode. With happiness, sadness, anger, and worry. Her hands shook as she carefully poured boiling water into the only teapot in the messy kitchen she could find. It was a deep jade green with intricate swirls and patterns lacing its surface. _Purrobably a gift from her mewrail... what was her name... Kanaya? Yeah it was Kanaya... meowbe she would have an idea for getting Vriskers all healed up._ She vaguely remembered talking to the polite fashion forward jade-blood once or twice. She never seemed like the roleplaying bouncy type. _I'll message her when Vriskers is asleep. _A small bag of chamomile lay open on the counter next to the tea-pot so she placed a small amount into the teapot and let it steep for a small while. She could hear Vriska moving around on the couch waiting foor her to come back._  
_

"Soooooooo are you done 8ack there or what?" Vriska's bored and tired call from the couch rang through the empty house like a gong. Nepeta stalked slowly back into the living room without Vriska noticing her and she saw that her arm was draped over the arm of the couch and she snatched up the Scorpio's hand causing Vriska to release a shriek of epic proportion. Nepeta collapsed onto the ground gasping with laughter and holding her stomach.

"Oh gog Vriskers! I'm sorry! Honestly" Tears of laughter fell from her eyes and she attempted to stop her laughter by biting her lip but a few giggles still escaped. Vriska lay on the couch holding her heart and when it beat at a normal pace again she looked over the back of the couch and glared once she spotted the still giggling Leo.

"You little shit ne8rly gave me a 8loody heart att8ck!" She launched herself off the couch and pinned Nepeta to the floor leering over her. Vriska pinned the both of the olive-blood's arms to the floor and her glasses slid down her nose. Nepeta's eyes grew wide in surprise by Vriska's sudden movement. Gently wriggling from her grasp Nepeta stroked her hair softly and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Vriskers I didn't know it would scare you that badly." Vriska's tenseness relaxed immediately at the small girl's touch. _How in all 8loody fuck does she do that?_

Vriska pushed her thoughts away and rested her forehead against Nepeta's sighing. Whatever the fuck this little Mid-blood did she couldn't stay mad at her for long... was that what Love truly felt like? A warm fuzzy feeling growing in her chest? A buzzing happy mist in her head? The urge to grin stupidly at whatever Nepeta's antics were? Well whatever they meant Vriska happened to like it... But like hell would she ever let Nep know that.

**Sorry I couldn't update for a bit! busy boring life as you could guess... well you can expect another chapter maybe tomorrow or in the next few days... and thank you so much for the fic ideas 333333**


	9. Chapter 9

"Ummm... Vriskers..." Nepta asked slowly. Vriska still had her head against hers and her hair was like a curtain around their two faces.

"Whats is it little stowaway?" Vriska said softly, not bothering to move.

"You are kinda heavy.. purrhaps you could let me breathe?" Nepeta said feeling slightly crushed beneath the weight of the heavier troll. Vriska reluctantly got up off the floor and pulled Nepeta up on her feet. Nepeta spun on her heels and was ready to walk into the kitchen but she felt a light pull on her tail. She looked back to see Vriska grinning and holding the end of her tail. Nepeta pouted and tugged on her tail,"Hey I need to finish making the tea Vriskers."

The ache in Vriska's side was still excruciating but she tried her best to ignore the throbbing pain. "It's just tea Little Stowaway." She chuckled and ruffled her hair playfully and gave her a light push into the kitchen. raising a surprised squeak from Nepeta as she slid into the kitchen.

Giggling softly she removed the tea bags and set them aside and stood on her tiptoes to try to reach some mugs on the shelf. "Just purrfect, I'm too short." A low laugh almost made Nepeta drop the teapot.

"Need me to lend a paw purrhaps?" Vriska's grin was sassy with a hint of sweetness as she purposely used cat puns to see Nepeta's radiant smile. She walked past Nepeta making sure to brush against her as she grabbed 2 teacups and set them on the counter for the shorter troll. Nepeta purred and steadily poured tea into them shooing Vriska back into the kitchen with a light flick.

"Go pick a movie Vriskers! This time purrlease no scary movies!" the olive-blooded troll shuddered and carried the steaming teacups and set them down on the coffee table. The opening credits of the movie lit up the screen and a Romantic comedy title buzzed across the screen. _A Romcom? She picked a Romcom?_ Nepeta attempted to muffle her giggles but to avail. A high-pitched squeal erupted from her lips as a pair of arms snatched her and pulled her back onto the couch.

"You wouldn't 8e laughing at my choice of movies now would you little Stowaway?" Vriska whispered softly into her ear and proceeded to tickle Nepeta until she pleaded for mercy.

"I'm sorry Vriskers! I give up! Let me live!" Nepeta collapsed against her when the tickling subsided. Vriska kept her arms circled around her matesprit. The 2 of them drank their tea and watched the movie. Vriska thought the tea just tasted like a flower and Nepeta thought that the movie was so sheezy it would make squeakbeasts jealous. but the 2 of them kept silent to keep the other happy.

The movie had a cute playful tone to it and Vriska's eyelids slowly drifted shut about halfway through the film. Nepeta's warm body was a comfort the cerulean-blood could get used to having around. The dark waves of sleep crashed over her and she slowly drifted off to Prospit.

Nepeta waited for about 10 minutes before carefully slipping out of Vriska's grasp and checking on the bloodstained portion of her Matesprit's side. It was slightly swollen and there was drying blood crusting around the edge while fresh blood dripped ever so slowly from it's center.

Nepeta bit her lip annd slunk towards Vriska's PC and logged onto Trollian as arsenicCatnip and scrolled through her troll handles. It only took a second to find Miss Maryam's trollhandle grimAuxiliarist and quickly type;

**AC: :33 Excuse me Kanaya purrhaps I could ask you a favor? *AC pleads***

A polite and kind response came in just a few flicks of a tail.

**GA: Greetings Nepeta How May I Assist You**

**AC: :33 *AC twiddles her paws and smiles at Kanaya* Well you s33 Vriskers is injured and she is pawsitively too stubborn to let anyone help her. Purrhaps you could purrlease help her?**

**GA: My Apologies For Appearing Nosy But Why Are You So Concerned About Her Wellbeing Unless The Two Of You Became Moirails.**

**AC: :33Well Vriskers and I are Mewsprits now! *AC purrs***

**GA:...**


	10. Chapter 10

Kanaya stared at the screen of her computer in utter dismay. Her moirail and possible Matesprit had chosen another. Now injured and she was having her Matesprit was asking for help. _She is impossible and this is something I truly shouldn't oblige but I fear... I fear the consequences if I did not help her in her time of need._ A jade green tear sneaked its way out of the corner of her eye and she jumped a little as she felt the comforting touch of her Lusus. Her Lusus rubbed her back soothingly and lovingly. The pain in Kanaya's heart grew to excruciating and she silently began to sob out her heartbreak. After everything, the clothes, the advice, and everything Kanaya had ever done for the Scorpio troll she had left her behind in the dark. Remembering that Nepeta was still waiting for her answer she quickly typed a short reply;

**GA: My Apologies I Was Momentarily Distracted I Shall Be Right Over Soon Enough.**

**AC: :33 yay! thank you kanaya!**

Nepeta logged off and returned to the couch and took Vriska's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Help is on its way Vriskers." Nepeta purred and rested her head against Vriska's sleeping form.

* * *

Kanaya logged off of pesterchum and turned to her Lusus. "Doing this should be against what my heart wants. but I cannot help that I still care about her since she is still my Moirail."

Her Lusus rumbled a reply that warmed Kanaya's heart.

"Thank you, you have always known what to say." She placed a shaky hand on her Lusus's flank and her Lusus purred. "I am going to need your help Mother."

* * *

Nepeta hadn't moved an inch when she heard a light but purposeful knock upon the door. She saw the silhouette of a pair of horns one sharp and straight and the other slightly bent. She opened the door and looked up to the tall form of Kanaya Maryam. A low rumble from behind Kanaya made the hair on the back of Nepeta's neck rise in fear.

"Please forgive me I forgot to tell you of the fact that I was going to bring my Lusus." Kanaya's voice held no emotion of any sort and she refused to meet Nepeta's big yellow eyes. Nepeta peered around the taller girl and saw the form of a large lusus with wings and 6 insect legs.

"Thank you fur coming!" Nepeta hugged Kanaya even though she felt the other troll tense up. She grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house. Explaining as she went.

"Vriskers got in a fight with Equius over me and he hurt her when he slammed her against a tree." Her voice took on a more solemn tone. "I expected fur her to be mad at me beclaws of what happened but she isn't."

Kanaya's first first impression of the leo troll was; _How did Vriska find this little one? She seems like the opposite of what Vriska would want in a Matesprit. She seems so frail and easily distracted. but... she truly seems to care for her she does appear to be an endearing Matesprit for her. _

Nepeta released her hand and knelt beside the couch where a snoring Vriska happened to be sprawled out. The look of pain in Nepeta's eyes was almost too much for the Virgo troll.

**Yeah yeah yeah its a short chapter but oh well I'm working on a NepxEquius and a Gamfef and a NepGam so can you blame me? more ideas are always nice 3 thanks for actually reading all this I never expected more than 3 chapters honestly...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11...**

Kanaya's stride was even but soft making almost no sound as she arrived beside the couch. she knelt beside Nepeta and placed a hand over the smaller girl's.

"I can take care of her now Nepeta my Lusus has the ability to heal such wounds, you needn't worry about Vriska." Kanaya spoke while gazing at Vriska and moving a stray strand of midnight tousled hair behind the scorpio's ear. _My dear Vriska how could you let yourself get this beat up? I should have been here to protect you._A low growl shook Kanaya from her thoughts.

Nepeta growled softly in her throat, again warning the Virgo that she was quite protective of her Matesprit. Nepeta's burning glare switched to a soft and caring look as she looked at Vriska.

Vriska mumbled in her sleep something along the lines of,"shut the fuck up I know" and "let go of me you juggalo." She awoke with a snort. she blinked a bit to clear her vision and looked up at Kanaya's stare then at Nepeta's. "this is one hell of a 8ad dream I 8etter go 8ack to sleep." she rolled over and swore as she hit her injured side.

Kanaya reached to place her hand on Vriska's shoulder, "Vriska-"a rumble from outside the house caused Vriska to whirl around on Kanaya.

"You 8rought your fucking lusus?" The spidertroll clenched her teeth and then looked to Nepeta," And you called them here didn't you!" She was practically seething,"I told you not to fucking w8rry a8out it!"

Nepeta wilted under her glare and her lip started quivering,"b-but Vriskers I-I was just worried about you..." Vriska felt a harsh pain in her side and it pissed her right the off and I mean having your Matesprit go behind your back to bring your Moirail into the deal over a fucking bruised rib is annoying as fuck!

Kanaya extended a hand and placed it carefully on the seething Scorpio's shoulder. "Vriska please listen to your matesprit she was truly worried and she was right to have sought me out for your injury is anything but minor," Kanaya reasoned softly rubbing her shoulder. Vriska shrugged her off and huffed.

"Well Fussyfangs now that you're here what do you plan on doing?" Vriska avoided even looking in Nepeta's direction. Kanaya said nothing but took Vriska's hand and led her out of the room. Nepeta growled half-heartedly but it died off as a sob rose in her throat instead. Her shoulders slumped as she felt utterly defeated. _Why was she so mad... I only wanted to help... D-did I just lose my matesprit?_ She slipped silently slipped out the back door. She heard muffled voices from the front of the house and the rumbling of Kanaya's lusus. Curiosity got the best of her and Nepeta crept towards them until their voices were slightly more coherent. She could only catch certain words and phrases and what she heard stopped her dead in her tracks and she backed up slowly and took off running past them into the forest where she raced up a tree and didn't stop climbing until the forest floor was a far away blurry place. 5 words... 5 single solitary words was all she caught.

"Matesprit,

Hope,

Leaving,

and

I'm sorry"

**Yeah I know I made Vriska seem like a huge melodramatic bitch but she can be occasionally right? Meff oh well if anyone has any ideas for what could happen next I would be simply overjoyed to hear them. Welp until my next chapter or next fic I dunno...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah, Yeah I know it's been a while but I was lazy and stuff. (not to mention writer's block is a pain in the tail) so I thought might as well upload at least 1 chapter even if it's short because I kinda feel bad ditching this story... and Vriska may slightly more out of character than usual screw it she's vry out of character my apologies to those who care...  
**

(what was the context?)

The second Vriska exited the house she couldn't help but collapse as her legs gave out and she bit her lip. Kanaya strode up behind her and placed a hand on the distressed scorpio's shoulder. Vriska turned to her moirail her with tears brimming in her eyes. "Kanaya... I don't know what to do I think I hurt Nepeta... I really didn't mean to snap at honestly!" The hysterics playing through the spider troll's weary mind had broken her normally strong resolve. Kanaya awkwardly patted her shoulder and led the quivering Scorpio to her Lusus's side.

Nodding at Kanaya, Mothmom churred softly and lay a comforting leg across Vriska who leaned against the large white beast. A tear fought its way out of her tightly closed eyes. Kanaya walked up next to Mothmom and waited for her nod of approval before making a small cut on her flank. Silver blood leaked itself on Kanaya's outstretched palm. Cupping the blood, the virgo strode over to Vriska and splashed the silver liquid over Vriska's wound.

Vriska cursed under her breath as the healing process began. With cerulean tears pooling up in her golden eyes she stood and wrapped her arms around Kanaya. Kanaya stood stock still hesitating at first before realizing. yes, indeed, Vriska Serket was embracing her in tears. Who the fuck would have ever thought that day would come?

Resting her forehead on Kanaya's shoulder she spoke in a small voice that was completely out of character for the normally bold and strong-willed troll.

"Kanaya, I don't want to lose my Matesprit," Holding Kanaya closer she half whispered, "I really hope I didn't drive her away for good. I really don't want her leaving me...I want her to know I'm sorry." Vriska felt her knees go weak as she watched a familiar form dart from the house deep into the forest.

A distressed wail got caught in Vriska's throat but when she tried to pursue her fleeing matesprit she came to realize that Kanaya was not letting go. "Kanaya! What the fuck! Let me go!"

Kanaya remained silent but kept a firm grip on the struggling troll. "Vris let her go, if she forgives you she will come back."


	13. Chapter 13

The wind rustled branches with gentle gusts, each flow of air sent a wave of shivers along Nepeta's spine. Her mind rolling a mile a minute her heart felt pained and muddled.

"I-I guess I can't go home now that's the first place she will look... if..if she even bothers to come after me." Her voice cracked as the emotion sprinkled salt on her heart and rubbed it deeper. Sighing, she wrapped her olive trench coat closer around her slim body and deftly balanced on the slick branches. Immediately deciding it was a better choice to stay in the trees, the small catlike troll unsheathed her razor-sharp claws and leaped from tree to tree timing each jump perfectly so every time she would land paws first on each branch. Slowly forgetting her troubles her focus honed in on going as fast as she could but still be graceful. The forest thinned out but the trees were bigger and farther apart. Time flew by as did the trees and branches. Only after about an hour of skimming through the branches did her mind wander back to Vriska.

"AW Furrick!" Her foot slipped and air rushed past her, trench coat billowing behind her, the Leo's quick reflexes kicked in a few seconds too late. _WHUMP _a jarring pain rang through her left ankle.

"Mother furricker!" She hissed in pain as the small troll clutched her injured appendage tenderly. Landing on the hard ground swathed in light green ferns did nothing to help the fact she had fallen from 20 feet and landed wrong on her ankle. A dejected sigh escaped her lips as she rested against the base of the tree. Nepeta nearly jumped out of her skin when a dark figure swam through the shadows in her direction._  
_

"Honk, hey what's got you so down my motherfucking sis?" A melodic voice that was a little muggy probably from some form of drugs.

Nepeta looked up and saw a tall lanky troll holding a unicycle in his hand. She hissed at his sudden appearance and jumped to feet only to whimper and crumple back to the forest floor.

"Woah there sis, hold on a motherfucking second" he dropped his unicyle and dropped into a crouch. "I don't want to hurt you little sis."

Getting a closer look at his face, facepaint was clearly visible but one thing that helped Nepeta relax was the calm smile that warmed his entire face.  
Seeing her relax he held out his hand to help her up.

Cautiously placing her tiny hand in the taller troll's, she finally spoke," thank you... I'm Nepeta who are you?"

A low chuckle escaped from his lips as he pulled the Leo gently to her feet.  
"Well my motherfucking sis my name is Gamzee."


	14. Chapter 14

Vriska gaped at her moirail and struggled in her grasp. "Maryam! For the love of fuck let me go! What if she gets hurt!?" Images of a small crumpled form in a puddle of olive-green blood melded itself in the back of her mind. Her struggling escalated before Kanaya buried her face into her shoulder and Vriska stopped. Kanaya finally let go with a pained look in her soft eyes. A sullen Vriska followed Kanaya into her hive and sat calmly upon the couch. Vriska gazed around her hive seeing only her cerulean blue background to her life, a few days ago the colour would have made her grin but now... the Scorpio only wanted a comforting olive-green touch in her life.

Kanaya watched from the kitchen as another deep sigh escaped from her moirail's lips and she nodded at her lusus whom had waited patiently outside the kitchen window. A low rumble was all Kanaya needed to know she should stay. Mothmom escorted herself back to Kanaya's hive and Kanaya silently waved and sat next to Vriska on the couch.

Vriska jumped a little as Kanaya covered her shoulders with the blanket that had been left on the couch from the previous few nights. The Cerulean-blood drew the blanket closer and after breathing in the scent of the blanket she realized... it still contained Nepeta's scent... a pleasant mix of chamomile and catnip.

Kanaya sighed and gathered Vriska into a hug and whispered softly,"Tomorrow morning I shall help you find her." A jade-green tear slid down her cheek as she accepted that she would only ever be in the pale quadrant with the spider loving troll and Vriska's heart belonged to a purring and affectionate olive-blood by the name of Nepeta Leijon.

as before mentioned Nepeta was in the hive of a indigo-blooded juggalo...

The mess was horrendous and it reeked of stale faygo and soper slime. A huge pile of horns lay in the corner. the walls were painted indigo casting a dark and creepy setting for the house. Nepeta curled up on her trench coat as the stoned troll dug through a wardrode for first aid supplies. "Hey my mother fucking sis I found it!" he triumphantly tossed a roll of bandages at her.

"Yay! Thanks you so much Gamzee you are pawsitively the savior fur me." The olive-blood unrolled the startlingly white bandages and proceeded to gingerly wrap her ankle. a light indigo blush lit his cheeks as he watched her but the facepaint masked it from his visitor.

"Damn... I'm out of mother fucking soper..."

**Sorry that took so long I was a little preoccupied. But her is another chapter for you people. thanks by the way for reading this... and I'm currently pawing througfh that absolute last bit of ideas and inspurration for this fic so any ideas or tips would be pawsitively amazing. 33333**


	15. Chapter 15

A ray of light crept through the indigo curtains and rested directly on a sleeping troll's face. Nepeta hissed with disgust and threw a paw over her eyes before groaning and heaving herself up on her paws. tumbling paws over tail to go shut the curtains, a small crinkle of paper met her perked ears as she stepped on a note.

"hey my mother FUCKING SIS, you will probably still be dreaming OF MIRACLES WHEN I LEAVE, I just went out for a bit, GO RIGHT THE MOTHER FUCK AHEAD AND DO WHAT YOU MOTHERFUCKING WANT CUZ WHO IS THERE to stop you." All written in a funky indigo ink.

Shrugging and stuffing the note in her pocket she scurried over to the computer and quickly logged into Trollian to see who was on. Angry grey text splashed across the screen. a lightening fast click blocked the user. "No offurnse Karkitty, but I'm too happy to argue with you." A low rumble of a purr resonated through her tiny chest as she amused herself by chatting away with Terezi roleplaying to her heart's content. Frantic cerulean text scrawled across the screen.

AG: Oh my god! Nepeta is that really you? Please answer me 8ut seriously where the almighty fuck are you?

AC: :33 v-v-vriskers?

AG: Yes its me and 8y no means am I pleased 8ecause I'm worried sick a8out you!

Nepeta remained silent feeling a little guilty at disappearing and not telling her matesprit. She rested her face in her hands and heaved a dejected sigh. a notification sound caused her to flick her gaze back the screen.

AG: Nepeta... I was never mad I'm scared of losing you... I don't want you to ever leave... Please tell me where you are my little stowaway...

A flood of tears escaped her eye as her heart was overwhelmed by a feeling of being loved and wanted.

AC: :33 *ac pounced on her matesprit burying her face into mindfangs chest* i'm so happy vriskers i thought you hated me... i'm at gamz33's i fell out of a tr33 my ankle is twisted... he left for a bit he was acting furry strange saying something about "no soper slime left"

On the opposite side of the screen Vriska's heart leapt into her throat. Nepeta was just out of reach but a feeling of dread weighed her down. Makara was never supposed to be sober...

**Yeah Yeah its short and they are quite out of character but oh well review please! any requests for future chapters would be swell**


	16. Chapter 16

Vriska racked her memory for why that combination of words made her want to puke up her innards. "I think that whiny grub Karkat say something about it..."

As much as she couldn't stand talking to that pompous windbag it was really bothering her...

AG: Hey Nepeta, stay right where you are I just need to check up on something. I will 8e right there.

AC: :33 okay vriskers! *ac purrs*

Closing the window hesitantly she scrolled through her trollslum searching for the one asshole who might know the answer to her question. There he is...

AG: Hey Kaaaaaaaaarkat, I was just hoping to ask you something.

CG: WHATEVER THE FUCK IT IS I DON'T CARE AND ITS PROBABLY STUPID OR SOMEONE WILL GET SERIOUSLY HURT SO NO.

AG: Wow, I was just asking a8out your moirail, Makara...

CG: WHAT ABOUT GAMZEE?

AG: Nepeta is at his house and she said something a8out him not having any soper and him acting weird...

CG: OH SHIT... OH FUCK NO... THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING... VRISKA SHE'S NOT SAFE!

AG: Why? Vantas! Why is she in danger?

CG: SOPER KEEPS THAT GRUBSNIFFER HIGHER THAN FEATHERBEASTS FOR A REASON... WHEN HE IS SOBER... HE LIKES TO KILL... YOU NEED TO GET HER OUT OF THERE RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!

Meanwhile the olive-blooded troll was testing out her sprained paw which was feeling a little better. A loud clomping sound of size 11 shoes echoed down the dark hallway leading to the living room.

"Gamzee?"

A throaty laugh seemed to come from all directions at once. The hair on the back of hr neck stood on end. She quickly ducked under the table and backed into the corner her heart pounded in her chest.

"Hey sis... " His voice was unstable and wavering"WHERE ARE YOU?" He picked up a juggling club and tossed it into the air deftly catching it with the other"I can show you the MOTHER FUCKING MIRACLES JUST COME ON OUT AND PLAY!"

A rapid dinging came from the Husktop. Vriska was frantically sending messages with no answer and the longer the silence the more panicked she became. His voice rose and fell in octave as irregular as waves during a storm. A shriek of fear ripped itself from her throat as the table and husktop went flying from above her. A crazed and strangely clear pair of red eyes seemed to scorch her body.

"FOUND YOU SIS... do you want to MOTHER FUCKING PLAY?" He laughed and advanced a club in his hand.

"G4MZ33! YOU 4SSH4T! WH4T TH3 FUCK? WHY WOULD YOU THROW 4 FUCK1NG BOTTL3 OF F4YGO THROUGH MY D4MN W1NDOW! 1 D3M4ND JUST1C3!

Nepeta's ear perked at the sound of her friend "Terezi!,she called out,Please help me!"


	17. Chapter 17

A scream of panic got itself caught in her throat. She needed to warn Terezi to run but Gamzee could break her skull before she could utter a sound. In frustration she dug her nails into her palms, she rested her forehead against the wall *Run Terezi pawlease... if I die I need you to make sure Vriskers isn't lonely.* Gamzee swung his crazed expression from Nepeta to the protesting teal-blood outside his hive. Purple-tinted eyes that held nothing but malice and a longing for destruction met with her own for a brief second.

"make a single MOTHERFUCKING SOUND and I will kill you NICE AND SLOWLY. He sniggered and honked, he kicked the table leg halfheartedly and swaggered out the door to intercept Terezi. Nepeta crawled to the window with olive tears silently slipping down her cheeks. *Why am I such a coward...* In that instant she felt a deep pang of self loathing as she watched the lanky juggalo walk towards her dear friend. Said Teal-blood was fuming she had her dainty hands clenched into fists

"WH4T 1N TH3 N4M3 OF JUST1C3 G4V3 YOU TH3 R1GHT TO DO TH4T?!" She paused her tirade by deeply inhaling recognizing a particular scent."N3P?" Before Nepeta could let out a warning cry, Gamzee lifted his club above his wavy horns and whispered,

"Bow down to the Subjuggulator motherfucker."

Vriska's heart thudded in her chest half from panic and half from running all the way to Karkat's hive. She knew the cancer cared both for Gamzee and her Nepeta. Karkat's smallish form appeared in the doorway. The bright scarlet of his roof was like a fucking beacon. *Mr Mysterious blood colour MY ASS* She rolled her eyes, his blood colour was no secret to anyone but Equius who also happened to be the only one who actually gave half a shit about blood colours. Karkat grimly broke into a run into the direction of what must be Gamzee's house. The rocky road was none too gentle to their feet as they pounded the ground. Not a sound passed between them as they were both deep in concentration. Karkat contemplating how he could calm down his moirail, Vriska pondering the different ways to dismember that fucker if he laid a finger on Nepeta. A lone hive sat half surrounded by trees. It was really quite shabby looking and the roof sagged on the south side. *My Nep had to stay here? What a horrifying concept!* a pair of figures stood in front of the hive. Neither were her matesprit. Her heart leapt up to her throat. Terezi? Why the hell was she here? Where is Nepera!? Vriska shifted her gaze to her target the juggalo...

"Karkat! He's going to kill her!"Just as he was about to bring it down onto the seething Pyrope, a voice rang from down the path.

"GAMZEE YOU FUCKING GRUBSNIFFER LEAVE HER ALONE! USE YOUR FUCKING THINKPAN AND STOP THIS HORSEBEASTSHIT!" An enraged Karkat pounded up the path and to Nepeta's joy a familiar cerulean blood overtook him.

"VRISKA!" She cried happily. A sickening thud followed by a crunch shattered her euphoria. She snapped her attention back to Gamzee. he raised a steady hand and wiped something off his face grinning maliciously. A hoarse screech tore itself from her throat as she saw a limp body on the ground lay in a growing puddle of teal liquid. Karkat had Gamzee cornered and was doing his best to shoosh pap the murderous capricorn. A broken wail escaped Nepeta's lips as she limped quickly to Terezi's side. The right side of her skull had been bashed in. A rattling breath tore through the fatally injured troll, before laying still, her unseeing red eyes filmed over. Nepeta broke down sobbing against Terezi's chest. This troll had been her confident and steadfast friend. Olive tinted tears rolled down her cheeks as she clutched the limp form in her arms. A strong pair of arms circled her waist.

"Nep... shes gone you need to let go..." Vriska had a single tear roll down her cheek. That stupid tealblooded bitch... Now I can't argue with her anymore... shit... The trembling girl hesitantly used her finger to shut Terezi's eyes. Vriska scooped up her matesprit and carried her bridal style to where a now sober and shocked Gamzee sat with a soper pie next to him.

" I... I didn't motherfucking mean it..." Purple tears welled up in his eyes making him look like a pathetic scorpio curled her lip at him and spat at the ground near his foot.

"But you did kill my kismesis. Soooooooo if I see you anywhere near my matesprit I will cut off your bulge and make you eat it." She snarled at him. She trudged back up the path nodding at Karkat who sat a few feet away with his face buried in his hands.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! WE CAME TOO FUCKING LATE..." Karkat had harbored unrequited red feelings for Terezi for years and now she was gone... There was no love lost between Vriska and Karkat but she let a sympathetic smile take over her features briefly.

"Maybe her dream self is still alive." She whispered to the heartbroken cancer. With that she stalked off back to her hive with Nepeta in her 's arms looped around her neck as she sobbed silently into the crook of Vriska's neck.

I apologize I had to have something sad happen but y'know what? I'll make the next chapter fluffy with a bit of lemony goodness to top it off don't like it don't read it CAPISH?


End file.
